


After death

by TheJox77



Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJox77/pseuds/TheJox77
Summary: Death is something that can come without us waiting for it, it can happen to everyone and that does not rule out our dear Tweek and Craig.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I will never forget that rainy afternoon, it was the saddest day of my life. I don't know how to describe it ... Everything was really fast. I couldn't bear that news that ended up breaking my heart.

I could remember everything so in detail, my day started completely normal, I was getting ready to go to my parents' cafeteria, that day I had a planned date with Craig.

Everything was completely ready for this day, we would celebrate the four years that we have been in relationship. When I got off work I waited and waited but Craig didn't come looking for me, seeing how late it was, I decided to go home. When I got home before going in I texted Craig asking why he had left me and if the date would be another day. I did not understand the message, that worried me a little, maybe something had happened to him. I didn't want that, I shouldn't think that ... Okay, I know. My mind was a mess at the time between thoughts that something had happened to him or that maybe I found someone better than me.

When I was about to open the door, before I could touch the knob, my mother opened the door welcoming me with a big hug. She did not understand what was happening, her breathing is agitated, I tried to calm her a bit by reciprocating the hug. Her hug made her push all those thoughts out of my head.

When she finally let go of me I managed to see that she was crying a lot, I knew that something bad was happening, my anxiety returned when I saw my mother's tears fall, which she tried to hide. I saw my father come out of the kitchen with the phone in his hand. Her face turned sad when she saw me.

"Son we have to talk" he said as we walked to the living room chair, his steps were slow and his gaze was cold when he arrived we sat down. There was a really awkward pause, I was anxious for what they could tell me, maybe it was something from work or theirs. The nerves were killing me but I was trying to control them.

"What's going on?" I said since I could no longer control my anxiety.

"This is very strong news, I only ask you to be strong" his words were very serious to be one of his typical lessons that they taught me as a child.

"See Craig ..." My father started a chat. Meanwhile my mother tried to calm me down by gently stroking my head.

"What happened to her ... she told them that she didn't want to see me again, today we had a date and she didn't even bother to call me?" I felt very angry with him, he left me when he said he would not.

"It's not that Tweek ... he died in the hospital today" my mother continued, still patting my head.

A great silence filled the room, I felt alone ... My eyes began to burn and hot tears came out of them. I couldn't believe they said that. "No ... I don't believe them" I ran from my house to Craig's house, tears running down my cheeks. I ran as fast as my feet allowed. Upon arrival, I saw her family get out of the car, Craig's mother was crying and her father was hugging her trying to comfort her.

"Tweek!" Tricia's voice caught my eye, she got out of the car with Craig's hoodie. She slowly approached my downcast gaze.

"Here" she coldly handed me Craig's sweatshirt. "He said he wanted you to have that with you" with each word she said her voice came out with more difficulty.

"Where is Craig?" I asked her before she walked away from her.

"That your parents didn't tell you, he DIED, GONE and we will never ... NEVER see him again" she screamed as tears came from her eyes. "You understand that he left us" she said to me and then she left me and entered the house, I had not realized that we were only the two of us in that dark street. When she left, I was alone.

I felt like my heart was breaking the tears began to come out of my eyes, so quality and painful that they slowly ran down my face. I no longer feel welcome in that house, now without him I wouldn't have to be here. I ran out of that place while I saw my eyes fill with tears, I ran until I found the only place where I would know that I would feel safe. I stopped in front of a tree, a special tree where Craig decided to put our initials. That place where he promised to always be by my side. My low cry soon turned into a sea of tears, I leaned against the tree, slowly dropping to the ground. Tightly, I grabbed Craig's hoodie and hugged her, I could still smell him, I could still feel him next to me in that hoodie. It made me feel safe.

I just wish this was all a dream, that when he woke up he saw you holding my hands saying "Let's go home together".

"Craig, if only I could hear your voice again." I hugged the now tear-stained sweatshirt tightly.

He didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop crying; Everything was so fast and so slow. My heart was completely shattered, we had spent so much time together and now knowing that I would never see him again made me feel completely shattered.


	2. Episode 2

3 days later

"Tweek, son your friends came to see you." I heard my mother say on the other side of the door.  
"I'll let them in, you need their support for your sake." When I finished saying that, I listened as the door opened, letting my friends enter. Slowly her footsteps were heard closer to my bed until they stopped in front of her.

"Hey Tweek, how are you feeling friend?" said Clyde with the typical energy that characterized him

I did not answer his question, I did not want to talk to them feeling that if I tried to speak the tears would come out again.

"Listen we know how you feel, we were as close to Craig as you were" I heard Token say in a calm voice.

"You don't know how I feel, you were just friends with Craig ... He promised not to leave me alone and left" I said trying to hold back my tears that were about to come out.

"Craig we cared as much as you and it hurts us that he is gone but we cannot allow you to ruin your life for someone who can no longer do anything for you ... he would not want to see you like this" said Clyde with tears in his eyes .

His words hurt like knives through my chest "How can you know that he does not want that you will never understand this pain that I feel in my chest. They will never understand how I feel ”I said almost screaming the tears began to come out of my eyes but a great anger filled my chest, they did not know what it was to feel this pain. It was very easy for them to forget their own friend. "Out of my room ... leave me alone"

"Let us help you Tweek" he said with Clyde outside my room.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE" I yelled and closed the door making a lot of noise.

A great silence filled the room, I had kept my only friends away. Now if I would be alone was the only thing I thought before I started crying more intensely.

7 months later

Like every day after work I went to visit Craig's grave to tell him about my day, everyone told me he would get over it but I couldn't. It hurt so bad that I couldn't be next to him anymore, but I still tried to move on. I knew that he wouldn't want to see me sad, my friends tried to show it but I didn't want to see him and I pushed them away. It had already been so long since the last time I saw them, I could find him in the streets of the town but I never approached them I did not know how to apologize for my way of acting.

The sound of my watch took me out of my thoughts, I should be home before it was later. I looked at the flowers I had brought for Craig and placed them on his grave. "Bye Craig, see you tomorrow" I said before turning to leave. I looked down trying to smile once more, when I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. A long chill ran down my spine.  
I turned quickly to see who was behind me, I couldn't see anyone which caused me some fear. I did not know what was happening for a couple of days I was happening strange things around me.

"Don't be scared, it's me, Honey" a familiar voice called my attention to the grave of my beloved Craig, in that place just at sunset I managed to see Craig, I ran to hug him but I didn't achieve anything since I went through him. a cute smile made Craig giggle a little, how she missed his laugh. I approached him to see if it was not something false, if he really was in front of me.

"What's wrong, did you see a ghost?" He said in a mocking tone.

Even surprised I got as close to him as I could try to touch him "I thought he was dead"  
"Of course I'm dead, I just need your help" he said, looking down, he looked ashamed.  
"Su..sure how can I help you" I said stammering, I couldn't believe he was talking to my dead ex boyfriend.  
"You see, I cannot rest since I left many things pending in life, help me to say what the others could not hear, please"  
“Of course I will help you, you seem to indicate tomorrow after work, I must go home; see you here tomorrow ”I said something confused, I wanted to get home and sleep safely, the lack of sleep had caused me that hallucination.  
He agreed to my proposal and I returned home, when I got home I took a bath at the end I lay down on the bed and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second  
> I really hope you liked it, I'm bad at writing fanfiction because it's my first try but I do the best I can

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload more chapters later.  
> I hope you enjoyed it for the moment.


End file.
